Puella Magi Miyuki Magica
by Miyuki Honda
Summary: My version of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is like what my fourth story? Anyway this is my original story with some other puella magis.I do not own Madoka and anyone else.

* * *

Puella magi Miyuki magica

Miyuki's POV

_Mi-Mi-Mirakuru Mikurun-run Mi-Mi-Mirakurun Mikurun-run_

The cellphone kept on ringing until I turned off the alarm. I groggily got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was a mess with strands sticking out everywhere. I lazily got walked to the bathroom and started talking a shower. "Ah. That felt good." I always feel better after talking a nice hot shower. I wore my school uniform ,split and tied my hair with my moon clip making it look like two fat strands of hair were extending from the sides of my scalp and connecting it with my moon clip to make it fall as one.( LOL. I know weird right.) My school uniform was a black jacket and white blouse, red tie and gray skirt. I wore black knee high socks and brown shoes. ( Kinda like Konata's)

"Oh man I'm gonna be late." I grabbed a piece of omelet and put my brown bag over my shoulder. I ran out the door and headed for school. I live alone since my parents got separated when I was a child and murdered my mom. That's right I murdered my mother I don't feel guilty about it though. I ran through the hallways and open the door just before Karin-sensei was about to pronounce me late.

"Wait! I'm not late! You see this idol got lost while going to party so I helped her out and took her to the said address after that I saw a burglar and stopped him with my martial arts and then I saw a poor lost kitty so I decided to give him back to his owner and that's why I got late." I blabbered

"Mmhmn. You stayed up all night playing RPG's and watching Anime with Silvia didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Silvia had the same excuse. Now take your seat."

"Hai." Silvia was my best friend, Otaku partner, and seatmate. We do everything together.

"Hey." She said with a bored look and tone.

"Hey. " I said back with the same bored look and tone.

"Got yelled at as well?"

"Mhmmn." We both let out a deep sigh

* * *

_**Kriiing.**_

**Lunch**

I met up with Rei and Rianna inside our secret base. Well actually it's just the music room but the thought counts.

"Hey you guys." I said

"Got yelled at by the teacher again?" Rianna asked. She was the elegant type and liked sipping tea. She had straight yellow hair and eyes.

"I can't help it. Math and History is just so boring.~" I said in a whiny tone.

"Boys won't like you if you keep that attitude up." Rei said with a smirk. Rei was my rival. Her long black hair is tied in a ponytail. She works at a shrine as a shrine maiden. By the way Silvia's hair is silver.

"LEAVE MY LOVE LIFE OUT OF THIS!" I screamed so loud that it could be heard until the next building.

We went into the music room and readied our bento boxes. "Se, no!" We opened our boxes at the same time.

"Ah, Takoyaki!Itadakimasu~." I said.

"Aw~No fair."Rei replied

"Not my fault."

"Oh shut it."

"Would you guys please stop fighting and eat already." Silvia said

"Hmph!"

_**KRIING**_

* * *

After school

I headed to my old home our real secret base. That's where me and the others talk about what happens in our daily lives and other stuff. I sang Gravity while walking and I hadn't noticed the stinging pain on my shoulder. I put my hand on it and I saw blood.

"W-what?" I frantically checked my surroundings and I saw weird creatures with a cotton ball as a head with a mustache and a thin body and arms with a butterfly as it's base. I heard a bell ringing and I felt someone headbutt me. I stumbled and ran aimlessly not caring where I go I just want to get out of here. I found myself in a room with something in the middle. It looked disgusting. It had a weird drooping slime for a head with lots of roses on it It's body was a pinkish eggplant shaped blob. It had tentacles and butterfly wings It was also sitting on a red chair.

"Kyaaa!" One of its vines grabbed me and restrained me.

" No stop! I don't wanna die!" Thoughts of my childhood suddenly flowed through my mind. Memories of my despair filled my mind. '_Why I am I remembering this now?'_.

* * *

Flashback

"Heh. How does that feel. Now give me some money if you want to continue staying here."

"B-but I don't have any money.. " They pushed down and started hitting me with pellet guns. I found a stray gun near me and I picked it up (Don't ask me where the gun is from.)

"Hey what are you doing?" I pointed the gun at them and pulled the trigger. He was sent falling back with a bullet in his skull.

"Let's get out of here!" I shot them before they escaped. I went closer to the bodies and shot them several times.

"Hehehe…HahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed evilly as I stare at the bodies on the floor. I realized why they were afraid of me. I loved the color of blood. I loved it's scent and the thought of bodies on the floor. I was mad.

* * *

Now

"Tiro Finale!" A yell snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw a girl holding a giant gun and fired at the monster.

* * *

That's it for now. Guess who that was. I guess you already know. Anyway see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

/Desperatio\

Puella Magi Miyuki Magica

"TIRO FINALE!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a girl holding a gun destroying the monster.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked she had blonde hair in two curls.I nodded uncertainly.

"My name is Mami. Tomoe Mami."

* * *

Silvia's POV

I walked down to the hospital to see my little brother Tadase. (That's right Tadase. I couldn't think of a nice name so I decided Tadase. Then I decided to put in some Shugo chara characters as well and other animes.)

"Yuuske. I'm coming in." I opened the door and saw my brother staring at the sunset. Heturned to look at me with his ruby eyes. His blonde hair swaying as he did.

"Onee-san."

"How are you Yuuske? You feeling better?" I sat down beside him and ruffled his hair.

" I'm feeling fine. The doctor said if my good health keeps up then I'll be released in a few weeks."

"That's great! I'll tell everyone to set up a party when you're out."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Anyway I'm leaving now see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He gave me a wave as I walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Tomoe Mami?"

'Yup. By the way that thing you just saw was a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes witches bring despair to people and kill anyone who wanders into their barrier. The witch you just saw was the witch of roses Gertrud."

"I see." There was a short moment of silence when I finally arrived home. "This is my house."

"I see it's really big."

"Thanks." I unlocked the door to my house and walked in." Have a seat." We sat down in front of a glass table.

"Now let me explain what happened but first let me properly introduce myself. I am Mami Tomoe. I am a puella magi from Mitakihara."

"Puella magi?"

"Yes. Puella magi are magical girls that fight witches and keep the world safe from harm."

"And I will grant you any wish if you form a contract with me." I jumped at the new voice. I turned to see where it came from. It came from a small creature, Pachirisu ferret-like, I don't know. All I know that it's friggin cute.

"My name is Kyubey. I grant any wish from any girl as long as they form a contract with me and become Puella magi." He said.

"I see."

"So how bout' it? Will you become a Puella Magi?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The next day..

_Mi-Mi-Mirakuru Mikurun-run Mi-Mi-Mirakurun Mikurun-run_

"Hnnghh.. That was some dream." I turned off the alarm of the phone and lazily got out of bed.

"Good Morning Miyuki." I was startled by the noise and saw Kyubey on the shelf.

"Aw man. Great.." I face palmed then headed for school.

* * *

School

"What's wrong Silvia, you've been quiet all day." I asked

"It's nothing." She said looking at the sky we were at the school rooftop and knew from the way she's acting that it's not just _nothing._

"Say.. Miyuki, if you can be granted one wish what would it be?" She asked

"Huh.. well I don't know."

"If you have a wish then I can grant it for you!" I shushed Kyubey as she turned her head and looked at us.

"Anything?"

"Yes anything."

"Then…I wish my brother would be free from his illness and live!"

* * *

Silvia's POV

"Then…I wish my brother would be free from his illness and live!"

"Silvia don't!" She extended her hand to try to stop me but she was too late. I felt an excruciating pain come from me chest as if my soul is being yanked out.

"W-What is..?" The pain subsided and I saw a gem like thing in front of me. I unconsciously grabbed the gem before I lost consciousness.

Miyuki's POV

"Silvia!" I screamed as I caught her . I took out my gun and pointed it at Kyubey.

"Why you! What did you just do!"

"I merely granted her wish."

"But you could have at least explained what she has to do in return!"

"Hnnngh… What happened? Y-Yuuske! W-where is he?"

"Silvia, Let's see if he's alright."

At the Hospital

Silvia's POV

"Yuuske!" I screamed as I flung the doors open. He wasn't there." Nurse where's my brother?" "He's at the rooftop." I ran out the room and headed for the elevator. I pressed the button with the word **ROOF.** "Tadase!" I saw him staring at sunset. He was standing. He was standing? '_But Tadase has been too weak to stand on his own to legs'_

"Y-Yuuske?" He turned with a smile on his face.

"Onee-san." I gave out a big grin and ran to hug him.

"Yuuske, thank goodness your alright." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Onee-san…your… suffocating..me."

"Silvia keep that up and he's going to be in the hospital again." I realized that in the midst of my joy I was crushing my little brother.

"Oops I'm sorry." I immediately let go of him as he took in some air.

" Hello there Miyuki-san." He said.

* * *

Miyuki's POV

'_He's so cute especially with cat ears…Dame! I can't think about my friends this way! Especially if he's Silvia's brother. Oh she's so gonna kill me!'_

"Miyuki-san is there something wrong?" Tadase asked with a confused look.

"Iya,iya. Nandemonaiyo!Hehehehe..*_sweat drop*_"

Silvia' POV

'_She's speaking Japanese again. She must be thinking dirty thoughts again. Oh she's so dead!' _I thought.

I noticed the weird white fluffy thing beside her. " Miyuki, what's that weird fluffy thing?" Her face immediately fell when asked her that.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

/desperatio\

Chapter 2

* * *

Miyuki's POV

We sat inside the house of Tomoe Mami while sipping tea. '_Why are sipping tea at a time like this?'_

"So because I became this so called Puella Magi I have to fight witches and other stuff?" Silvia asked. "Yes that's how it goes." Mami said. "I told you to wait before making that wish." I said. I took out my gun my black long sleeved jacket and pointed it at kyubey." And you, you could have at least explained to her the consequences before granting her wish you fuck animal!" "I merely gave her what she wanted." The thing said. "Yeah, well that's not a god enough excuse for me now die!" Before I could shoot Mami lowered my gun. "Now, now let's not argue. Why don't witch hunting with me and see how it goes." We both hesitated for a moment then nodded.

Outside at night

"Here, this is called a grief seed." Mami pointed to a small ball with two points at the ends. "It's also called a witch's egg."

"An egg? So a witch hatches from that?" Silvia asked looking at the thing.

"Yes, and it seems like it's about to hatch." Silvia jerked back when it started glowing. Suddenly all the lights went out.

"W-what happened it's so dark?" Silvia panicked. "Wait let me get my flashlight keychain." I took it out of my skirt pocket and tried turning on again and again. "Which apparently has no battery."

"Silvia transform now." Kyubey said. "How?" Silvia asked.

"Just feel it." Mami explained.

"I'll try."

* * *

Silvia's POV

The ring on my finger turned into an egg like thing and glowed a bright blue. I was engulfed by the same color light in moments. The next thing I saw was me wearing a moon hairclip and I was wearing a white and blue Vocaloid like outfit.

"What is this? It's so cliché." I said "Where's my weapon. I wanna slice something."

"Don't worry it'll form if you just relax." Mami said _'Okay, just relax'_ I thought and put my hands in front of me and a spear formed.

"Cool a spear!" I twirled it around while marching. "Look at me I'm a marjorette!"

"Dude!" Miyuki screamed. "Oh right, I'm sorry." I let out a nervous laugh while sweat dropping.

" Look the witch is hatching!" Mami said. When did she transform? Anyway, I looked at the egg and saw something squirming out of it. I saw this weird shadow thing with arms coming out of it.

"That's a witch?"

"Witches come in all kinds of shapes and sizes." Kyubey explained

"I'll leave you to deal with this one. I'll step if you need any help." Mami said.

"Thanks, but I think I won't be needing it." I refused her help and ran towards the witch I dodged the arms coming at me and impaled the witch with my spear. The witch kept flailing about trying to shake me off. I didn't lose my grip on the spear but it fell out of the witch's body. I flipped in midair and landed on my feet. I lunged at the witch again and slashed her repeatedly. "Cool it bends!" I impaled it one last time and the witch flailed about again.

"Damn you, stay down already!" I tried to bend the spear again but lifted up the witch instead. "Woah." I stared in awe as the witch fell to the ground in dissipated a grief seed appeared in its place. "That. Was. Awesome!" Miyuki shouted. I picked up the grief seed. "What do I do with this?"

"You place it beside your soul gem like this." She placed the seed near my soul gem and black particles came out. " You, see grief seeds replenish your lost magic."

Mami turned to the darkness." Here, it should be good for one more use."

* * *

Unkown POV

I caught the grief seed in my hand and stared at it. "Why don't you come out of there?" The yellow head asked. "She doesn't need to." "Homura." She was a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. "Then why don't you at least tell us your name." Mami said "We don't need to." We said in sync.

Miyuki's POV

"What's with them?" I asked " Dunno."

"Anyway you should go home. You do have school tomorrow, don't you?" Mami said

"Nah, It's okay. We're used to staying up this late. Anyway,Good night." I waved my hand and walked away.

* * *

How was it? Please R&R. I do not own Mami or Homura. By the way in answer to the reviews so far:

1. Yes Miyuki is Mad but I will continue her madness later on.

2. She did not bring her gun during her witch moment because she tries to get rid of her gun fetish and because it doesn't have ammo.

3. The story is a bit fast because I'll make it longer.

do not worry about the details because I will post my OC's oon Deviant art and I plan on making a manga based on this.

Thank you.


End file.
